Transporter
by FamousWriter2Be
Summary: For Nicole
1. The Beginning

She watched him like she did every night when he was there. She didn't know who he was, (besides that his name was Frank), or where he was from, though his accent sort of gave him away. One thing she did know was that whenever he was in her bar, he was doing business. And judging from her instinct, it wasn't very safe, and probably very illegal. But that wasn't her job to share her opinions, it was to serve the customer, and the customer was always right.

Making her way over she stood in front of him, he didn't look at her, he never did, eyes always on the door, waiting for his next assignment. But she knew he had to drink some time, and she knew exactly what would come next.

"Water, bottled, not open,..."

"...or chilled, medium sized glass, with 4 cubes of ice" She said looking down at her note pad writing it. She didn't need to, but it made her look busy. He turned toward her, looked her up and down, she raised her head smiling.

"Am I mistaken?"

He didn't say anything , just stared at her, now she wished he never looked at her. Those eyes will haunt her for the rest of her life. Finally he spoke, breaking the trance.

"No, it's fine"

"Coming right up..."

She put her pencil back behind her ear and notepad in her apron. He gave a smirk when he watched her leave. She walked over to the other side of the bar and got out a bottled water. Grabbed the glass and shoveled four cubes of ice into it. Taking a tray she set it down and walked back over to him. He now had company. She made a disgusting sound to herself. It was one of the men who had been coming in every week watching Frank. Not only did she dislike this man, he had tried to get her to sleep with him for the past week. It was not pleasing, so swallowing her pride and walked over and set the tray in front of Frank.

"One bottle of water, unopened, not chilled, medium glass, with 4 cubes of ice...is that all I can get for you this evening Frank"

"Thats all for now Terri" He said while pouring the bottle of water into the glass. How did he know who she was? She shook her head and turned toward his company.

"That will be 4.50 ..And sir, anything I can get for you this evening?"

"Bourbon Sour"

Frank watched as she took the order and drank his water. He watched as she put on a fake smile and nodded her head.

"Anything else?"

"Your number?"

Frank coughed on his water. He grabbed a napkin and turned away to wipe his mouth.

"Let's get back on track here, I'm on a schedule" He said to hurry things along.

"Just a Bourbon Sour"

Terri walked away to let them talk, and mixed the other mans drink. She set it on the tray and then walked back over to them handing it to the man with Frank. She came in on the end of their conversation.

"It will arrive precisely at 12 pm that afternoon. I leave at 12:01, no waiting, no questions, any questions?"

"Perfect, I think this will work out perfectly.

Terri stuck the tray under her arm, "That will be 10 dollars" The man smiled and put a 50 dollar bill in between his index and middle finger in front of her.

"Keep the change darling, in fact, why not tel me when you get off work and we can discuss a even bigger tip, if you play the cards well"

Frank eyed the man suspiciously. Terri smiled and leaned over the bar and whispered into his ear taking the fifty, "I don't associate with scum bags who flaunt money for sex" She leaned back away from him. She slammed the 50 back down in front of him. Making people stop and stare. " Like I told you last night and the 4 nights before, we don't like your kind. Now...if you would be so kind and take your money and leave, don't make me call Bubba" The man rose from his seat and put both hands on the bar. Frank was clutching the napkin in his hand. Ready to make his move.

"You better watch your mouth bitch, you don't know what man you're dealing with" Terri met his gaze and smiled.

"Oh yeah, point him out, cause i can tell you one thing, if your a man, your one sorry piece of shit for one" and that was it.

He lunged over to grab her, Terri jumped back slamming into the bar. But nothing happened, Frank had stood up and grabbed the mans hand twisting it behind his back, and with Franks free hand he smashed the man's face against the table.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave" He whispered into the struggle mans ear. He pushed himself away from the guy and shook off his coat. The man wiped the blood off his face and backed up, right into Bubba, the bouncer.

"Deals off" Frank said as the other man was escorted out of the club. Frank walked over to where he was sitting, and started to help Terri clean up the mess.

"Sorry about that," Frank said. Teri wiped her forehead and smiled.

"Comes with the job I suppose..." Frank stopped and looked at her "I meant, being a bartender...idiots like him don't go well with the truth. But nice job though...with the whole flipping things you just did" When she said flipping she tried to reenact with her hands. But failed, he laughed and then pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a hundred and was about to give it to her, she stopped him.

"No, its ok, it wasn't your fault, I was the one" She rambled but he stopped her.

"I insist"

She hesitated for a moment then took the money. She was about to say something when her boss came out and waved across the room for her.

"I got to go...duty calls"

"Yeah, me to, thanks for the water"

"Thanks for the bar brawl"

He laughed, she could never get tired of that laugh.

"Yeah...welcome for that, goodnight Terri"

"Good night Frank..."

He walked out the door and Terri walked over to her boss, time to face the music.

_**1 hour later**_

Terri was ecstatic to be let off early, but she wasn't ecstatic about having to walk to her apartment in the dark, at two o clock in the morning on a Sunday. She knew the risk, this was LA, but it's the price you have to deal with when you cant afford to fix your car. Something wasn't right though.

Wrapping her coat around her she stopped and looked behind her. No one. She turned back and wrapped the coat tighter, as if it was some way to protect herself. Slipping her hands into her pockets she continued walking. She heard a noise behind her and turned around. Nothing. She sighed and told herself it was nothing and continued walking. She was about a block away from home when she heard another sound behind her and she turned around, it was nothing, just a car on a trash can. She put a hand up to her chest and laughed. Turning around she said to herself...

"Terri your justing imaging things...AHH". She screamed when there in front of her was the man from earlier at the bar. He grabbed her and turned her around so that his chest was pushed against her back. He pressed and knife up to her throat.

"Stupid Bitch I needed him, and you had to go and piss me off. Now thanks to you I'm up shit creek. So now I'm gonna make you pay." He carried her down the street to an alley, with her kicking and trying to get away. She wasn't succeeding. He turned her again and pressed her up against the wall, choking her. He held the knife in his teeth and attempted to undo his pants. Terri didn't know what to do, she was pinned against a wall, being choked to death and now was about to be raped. Only a miracle could save her now. Then suddenly

" 'Ello mate"

A punch sent her attacker flying off of her and she slid down the wall, instantly bringing her hands to her throat. She tried to move and get up but she couldn't feel her legs. She heard lots of noises and yelling, and then it suddenly went quiet.

A dark figure knelt in front of her, she tried to fight him off

"Terri! Terri! It's Frank! Can you hear me? Are you ok?"

That British voice was the last thing Terri heard before slipping into total darkness.

"Bloody Hell"

Was the choice of words he uttered when he felt Terri slip unconsciousness. He did was any other man would do. He took off his jacked and wrapped it over her body, seeing as her coat was ripped in the attack. Picked her up in his arms and carried her to his car.

Driving back to his home he opened the gate and drove up to his garage. After parking the car, he went to the back seat to get Terri, he picked her up and brought her into his house. Carrying her to the guest room he set her on the bed, after making she she was alright he walked out shutting the door. Going downstairs he un tucked his cuffs, and he undid his tie. Then walked over to the alarm system punched the code and set it on. Unbuttoning his shirt he walked back upstairs to his room, shutting the door, hoping for a quiets nights rest.

**Chapter 1 is doooone!**


	2. Where am I?

Terri woke up and looked around wondering where she was. She put her hand on her head, then then brought it down to her neck, last nights events suddenly washing back to her. She leaned back into the pillows and sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. She pushed back the covers and sat on the edge of her bed. She was in the same clothes she had on yesterday. She got up and walked over to the bathroom, which was in the room. She cringed at what she looked like.

Noticing a note on the table next to her she un folded it.

_Terri, _

_Good morning, take a shower, get dressed. I'll be back in a few. _

_Frank_

"Well hello to you to Frank" She laughed and then looked at the pile under neath the note, brand new outfit. She was taken a bit by surprise, this didn't seem like the kind of man she thought he was. Then again she really didn't know him. Shrugging it off she complied and took a shower, shortly after she got dressed. He had good taste for her...it was all the necessities and then a nice t shirt, and some jeans. Size was a bit big, but her small frame fit into them. She brushed her dirty blond hair and then ran her hands through it to add some life to it. It wasn't very long, but it wasn't short either. Giving herself the ok, she left the room.

Making her way down the stairs. It was a huge house, she was used to big, but this was classy. Wasn't tacky like some mansions she had been to, but it scream, rich. She liked it. Walking into the kitchen she spotted yet another note.

_Breakfast, milk in the fridge, bottom self. Also, your purse is on the counter._

And sure enough underneath it was cereal and a bowl with a spoon. She laughed and got the milk, and poured herself breakfast. She felt very awkward just sitting there by herself. She saw that he had a balcony looking over the Vally. She picked up her bowl and then walked outside, setting her bowl on the ledge she took in the amazing view. It was very peaceful. After finishing her Breakfast she got her purse. She took out her cell phone, she had 11 missed calls. All from Donny. She rolled her eyes and tossed the phone on the chair, he can wait before she called them back.

Breathing in the fresh air she didn't notice that Frank had come back and was standing right next to her, she looked over and jumped back.

"Woah, secret agent much Frank, almost gave me a heart attack" She said putting her hand on her chest.

"Sorry bout that. Find everything all right?"

"Yes, and thank you for everything...including last night...but how did you know"

"Let's just say that your friend isn't exactly keen to keeping things to himself, after I left I heard him on the phone saying he was going to wait for you, so like any gentleman, I hate to see a lady in trouble, and here I am.

His story didn't fly with her, but she accepted it.

"What exactly where you doing at 2 in the morning walking by yourself?"

"My car broke down, and it was my only way to get home"

"No friends?"

"Don't have any."

"Thats hard to believe, I would have given you a ride"

"You don't know me, and I don't take rides from strangers"

"Yet you let them save you"

"Well I was in need of saving, and like you said, what gentleman could possibly pass that up" She smiled and held out her hand. "Terri Shaw, and who might I ask is my great rescuer?" Frank gave her one of those sarcastic smirk and put his hand in hers.

"Frank Martin"

Oh that voice. It could bring Terri to her knee's, that was if she wasn't in control of the situation.

Terri had that gift where she could tell instantly about people just by the way they shake their hand. And she knew one thing for sure, Frank Martin, was not someone you want to mess around with. She let go of her hand and then leaned on the ledge looking over the Vally once again, she could feel eyes on her.

"See something you like?"

"Not really, ok that came out wrong, I mean...hey...look at me"

She was taken back and then turned to him, he walked closer to her, rubbing his hands down her neck and collar bone, "Your lucky I was there"

"I guess" She whispered. She looked up into his eyes. He brought a hand up to her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. She knew she shouldn't let this happen, but she couldn't help it. It just seemed right. The ringing of a cell phone broke the trance. Terri closed her eyes, "I have to get that"

Walking over to her purse, taking out the phone, reading the words _Donny_. She groaned and answered it.

"Hi..."

"Terri, where are you"

"Well Hello Donald...Look something happened last night, ok?"

Frank excused himself and walked back inside his house. He shut the door letting her have some privacy. He walked over to the sink and got himself come orange juice, he watched as she seemed to be having a very intense conversation, which she wasn't enjoying. Letting out a frustrated sigh she walked into the house.

"Bad conversation"

"Horrible..um..I was wondering, you don't have to..but if I could get a ride...I mean if you have plans I understand I can get a .." She rambled again. Frank stopped her.

"I'll give you a ride"

"Are you sure? I mean.."

"It's fine, when do we leave?"

"Now, would be the best"

Frank nodded and let her grab her belongings. She followed him down another st of stair case's into what she thought was the basement. But it wasn't, he pressed a lock code and the door opened to reveal his garage. 2 cars were in his Garage, one a BMW, not an American model, probably British and a Audi, A6 series. She nodded her head, "Nice"

Frank walked over to the BMW and unlocked it, "Get in" She walked over and opened the door, getting inside buckling her seatbelt. Then they were off.

"So, where am I taking you?"

"My boyfriends house...just keep going straight, then after the next stop light turn left, and I will tell you the rest after that."

Frank nodded and did was he was told. Terri put her elbow on the passenger side of the window and let her chin rest on her hand. Watching the world go by, she hardly notice that Frank asked her a question.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Where now?"

"Oh.. just stay on this road, you will come to a in fork in the road, take the left side and follow the road up the hill. Then just stay on it, Donny's house is at the very top, you cant miss it."

After following her instruction, about 15 minutes later they were at the house...or what Frank thought looked to be a compound.

"Wait here" Terri said as she got out of the car and walked over to the security gate. Frank watched as she talked to the security guard. He gave her a phone and she reluctantly put it to her ear. She seemed to be yelling, after putting a hand to her head she nodded and then gave the phone back. She walked over to the drivers side of his car. Frank rolled down the window, "Anything wrong?"

"Donald wants to know if you can come inside..." She eyes pleaded for him to say yes. He looked past her and could see the guns the guard had his hand safely resting on.

"Sure..why not"

"Thank you..." Terri walked over and got back into the car with Frank. The guard opened the gate to the house and Frank drove ahead, the guard never gazing away from Frank as he drove past. Making his way to the circle driveway, Terri sucked in a breath and she saw 5 people walk out of the house. Putting the car in park, Frank and Terri got out. Terri walked over to the man who he suspected was Donald. She was about to walk past him, but Donald grabbed her wrist to stop her, pulled her close, whispered something to her ear, then let her go. She broke from his grip and then walked up the steps to the house, but not before looking back at Frank. Then went inside. Donald walked over to Frank. His Italian accent looming the parking lot.

"Donald Coletta, your Frank Martin I presume?" Donald held out his hand. Frank didn't hesitate for a minute before also offering his, shaking it. He knew who Donald was, and he had no intention of causing problems.

"Thats right"

"Well, your probably wondering why I called up up to my humble abode, walk with me"

Frank went into step with Donald as they walked up the steps to his house.

"It crossed my mind"

"Well it's nothing really" They walked into the house, "I just wanted to meet the man that saved my Terri, please have a seat"

"I'd rather stand thank you"

Terri walked into the room holding a glass of wine and she set it down in front of Donald, then sat next to him, Frank watched as Donald put his arm around Terri's back resting it there, lightly playing with her shoulder. Frank could sense the tension she was feeling with every stroke of his touch. That to Frank was not a good sign.

"Mr. Martin"

"Frank"

"My apologies, Frank, how do you know my lovely Terri"

"Donald he is a customer at the Grill" Terri answered quickly.

"She is right, I go over to the Bar once in a while to meet with my partners"

"Partner? What business are you in? You were once a military man, were you not?"

"That was a long time ago, I'm a professional driver"

Donald smiled and looked at Terri, she shook her head and looked away.

"Terri, would you excuse us? I would like to speak to Mr. Mar...Frank alone"

"Donald no"

"Terri, I wont ask you again"

She stood up and walked out of the room shutting the doors.

"I am sorry about her behavior, she doesn't like my way of living, well, more so what I do"

"I don't understand?"

"Frank...I know who you are, I know all about what business you run, and I must say I am extremely pleased with your work. Which is why I am in much need of you're occupation, that is , if you will help me."

Frank sat down across from him and took out a pen and paper.

"I'm listening"

Terri sat outside, how dare Donald do this, how dare he meddle with her life, this wasn't part of the plan. The door opened and Terri stood up, Donald's number one man came over to her smirking, taking her arm.

"Donald wants you to escort Mr. Martin back to his car, if you would be so kind"

"Let go of my arm you slime" She yanked it away and walked into the room. Donald and Frank were shaking hands. Donald spotted Terri and walked over to her, he stood facing the opposite direction in front of her, he kissed her neck, she looked away.

"Make sure Mr. Martin gets to his car safely pet" He whispered to her before he let go.

Terri nodded and then let Donald pass. Walking with Frank they went down the steps of the house and down to the driveway. Frank unlocked his car and stood next to it.

"Well your here, I did my part, good day Frank"

"Terri wait..."

"What Frank..." Frank noticed the tired look in her eyes. He walked over and stood front of her."Frank don't..Donald..." He took her hand and opened it up and placed a piece of paper in it. Then closed it with his other hand. Nodding, he then got into his car and drove out of the complex.

Terri walked back inside. Making her way up the stairs she was stopped by Donald.

"I'd like to thank you Terri, who knew that a stranger in the night could make our plan go to the next level." He took her hand and held it, rubbing his thumb over hers, "If you let me..I could show you my gratitude" She pulled away.

"Asshole"

She whispered to him and then walked up the stairs to her room. Shutting and locking the door she went into the bathroom she had in the room and opened her hand, and looked at the note

_If you need me_

And he gave her address and number.

"Thanks for trying Frank..." She shook her head and lit a match, she was about to set fire to the note then hesitated. Dropped the match in the sink and crumbled the paper in a ball and threw it in the trashcan.


	3. The Job

Frank leaned against his car waiting for Donald to come out of the house. He checked his watch, it was Ten am. Donald walked out of the house, holding Terri's hand, she had a briefcase in the other hand. He watched her closely coming down the steps. She was wearing a light blue dress, with flowers printed on it, and sandals. Her hair was down and it the light breeze made her look more beautiful then the night before. He watched as she and Donald made their way to him.

"You're on time, I like that"

"I like things precise"

"Right...well here it is"

Terri walked over and handed the briefcase to Frank, their hands met and she instantly pulled away and walked back to her place next to Donald. Issac, Donald's right hand man came down the stairs with an envelope. He handed it to Donald. Donald handed it to Frank.

"20,000 now...you will receive the rest when you get to your destination"

"Right then"

"Thats it. Have a nice day...Frank" Donald turned around and pulled Terri with him.

Frank put the briefcase into his trunk and then went into his car. He put on his gloves and typed in his ignition code. Pushing the button to change is license plate, he put the car into drive and he was off.

**Next day **

Donald and Terri sat in the living room, the clock bell went off at 12 noon. Exactly then a call was made and Issac answered it.

"Yes...it did...ok..thank you"

"And?"

"The package was received"

"Told you that man was a genius, see Terri, good things to come to those who wait"

"It's not right what you are doing...using him like this, you know if things go wrong he will go to jail!"

"You've never had a problem with this before? How many lives have you used Terri? Care to enlighten us?"

Terri rolled her eyes and stood up.

"That's the past Donald. Now is that all Donald, I do have a job to go to"

"Terri, why must you work, I have enough to support you, you know this?"

"I like the idea of earning my keeps, thank you very much"

Donald stood up also and put a hand on Terri's cheek. She pushed him away and walked to the garage, Donald followed close behind.

"What happened to us Terri, we used to be so happy"

"Use to meaning past tense, now if you will excuse me Donald. I have work to do"

Terri walked away from him and got into her car, driving away.

"Follow her" Donald told his guard, who nodded and complied.

Terri drove down the road and looked in her rear view mirror, she smiled to herself, "Donny's boys" she said out loud. "Ok Donald, you cant trust me, Frank isn't the only one who knows how to drive."

**1 week later**

Frank sat on his couch sinking into the cushion. Rubbing his hands over his head he sighed and looked up at the ceiling. It had been a long week.

"Why do you do this to yourself Frank, you can stop anytime you want, you have money, looks, what more is there to have?" He said to himself. But there was something he didn't have, and his current Job and the grill was the only thing letting him near it.

"Forget it man, it's not like she is yours for the taking" A knock interrupted his current conversation with himself. He looked at the clock. It was almost midnight.

_Who the bloody hell could that be_

Frank got up and walked over to the door, he looked out the curtain and there, at his door, was the person he least expected. Unlocking the 3 locks he opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you to Frank"

Terri walked in pushing past him.

"Might want to shut that...letting all the warm air out"

Frank put a hand to his head and shut the door, Terri took off her jacket and placed it on the counter.

"Terri, what are you doing here..Donald..."

"Donald thinks I'm at my nice warm apartment, your not the only one who has a few tricks up her sleeve, it's amazing what people will do for money now a days." Terri walked over and sat on the couch. "This is when the host ask the guest if they would like a drink"

"What are you doing her Terri..."

Terri put her head into her hands.

"Honestly...I came to see you..."

"Why?"

"You need to break the deal with Donald"

"You came here to talk about your boyfriend? That's surprising..."

Terri stood up, "Damn it Frank, he is setting you up! All those packages you've been delivering. Have you watched the news at all this week. Tell me its not a tad bit strange that every drop off you have made this past week has had a tragic end for it's occupier's. Huh? Ring any bells. And if you go through with this last drop off, your going down. All evidence and you , off the map. He is setting you up"

"How do you know this"

"I over heard Donald on the phone two nights ago."

"So you tell me now?"

"It was the only time I could! I've been watched all week! At the grill, when I drive, when I go shopping, I'm lucky I got away with it tonight..."

Frank walked over to her, he as standing directly in front of her,"Why are you helping me?"

"I'm tired of just sitting on the sidelines while Donald does this"

"No ...why are you REALLY doing this?"

Terri opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. The ringing broke them out of their trance. Frank walked over and picked it up. Terri walked into the kitchen and got herself a glass of scotch, also one for Frank

"No, wrong number"

Frank hung up the phone and walked to the kitchen. Terri rested against the counter, Frank was directly across from her, resting his back against the island he had in the middle of his kitchen. She handed him a glass of scotch.

"Here's to...our good health" She smiled and downed it. She put a hand to her mouth wiping it. Watched as Frank took the shot, his eyes never leaving hers. Suddenly both dropped their glasses, his hitting the table, her shattering to the floor. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, lips covering hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the space between them. The kiss was hungry, passionate, as if they had been holding it in begging to let it out. He pushed them forward, making her back push against the counter, they broke apart. Both breathing hard. Frank smiled, Terri smiled.

"Well that was..."

Frank didn't get to even finish his sentence before Terri grabbed his head and pulled him down for yet another searing and desperate kiss, which he had no complaints for. He began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck and collar bone, she leaned her head to the side for more access. She closed her eyes and moaned. Frank took one hand and brought her face to his again to kiss her. He took the other hand in hers and raised it above her head. They were leaning father on the counter now. Frank suddenly stopped. And broke away turning away.

"God damn it!" He cursed.

"What! Whats wrong?" She said out of breath.

"We shouldn't be doing this..."

"You think that NOW. For god sakes."

"Terri"

"No , no more Terri, damn it Frank you wanted it as much as I did"

"thats not the problem.."

"Then what is! Damn it Frank, TELL ME.?"

"Cause I care about you to damn much! There...satisfied?"

Terri stopped.

"Fuck it"

Frank walked over and grabbed Terri's head. They were so close their lips could touch, "Your infuriating!" He sneered before he crushed his mouth to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he lifted her off the ground and somehow they had made it up the stairs to his bedroom. They had managed to get of her jacket and top, and his also. Carrying her in only a bra and jeans , was not his idea of foreplay. Dropping her to her feet , he slammed the door shut behind him, not breaking the kiss once. And behind those doors, lets just say they both decided to take their anger out on each other...in many different ways.

**The next morning**

"I think I hurt you" Terri laughed as she ran her fingers over the scratches now formed on Franks well ripped chest. If she could think so to herself. Frank looked up from the pillow and laughed. Taking her hands into his. His other hand was being used as a pillow for Terri's head, well at least his Bicep was.

"I've suffered worse..." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"I wont argue with that."

They laid their in comfortable silence, until Frank broke it.

"Why do you let him do it?" Him meaning Frank.

"Well you certainly know how to ruin pillow talk"

"Terri..."

She was silent for a moment gathering her thoughts, "...Honestly... I don't know, Donald was wonderful when we first became an item, then...things changed."

"You found out what he did? The killings?"

"At first it bothered me...then it turned me on...but one day a woman came into my grill and was in mourning. Of her husband...someone who Donald killed. And it hit me...People were suffering, because of what we were doing..."

"and you couldn't live with it?"

"I tried to...but it was eating me away...so I told him...his job or me. But Donald doesn't take orders from woman. So he didn't decide...he still does it...and he still has me..."

" He doesn't have you...if he did you wouldn't be here"

"As soon as I leave this house I'm his again...until I die I guess..."

Frank brought his hand and put it under her chin and tilted her head to face him.

"Not anymore"

He gently kissed her, she brought her hand to his face to meet the kiss. When they broke apart, she decided to ask the questions.

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what"

"This...your job...the 'transporting' thing you do? What do you get out of it?"

"I Don't know anymore..."

"Well thats a great reason"

"What would you be doing, if you weren't delivering things for people?"

"i Don't know...probably what I tried to do in France...live life as a normal citizen?"

"A citizen with a gazillion dollars"

"What about you Terri, if this wasn't your life? What would you be doing?"

She was about to answer when Frank/s cell phone began to ring. Terri sucked in a breath. Frank undid his arm from under Terri and put on some sweat pants, walking over to the dresser he answered the phone. Terri got out of bed and went to find her clothes, after picking them up she walked into the bathroom.

" 'ello "

"Now that woman who just walked in your bathroom, wouldn't happen to be Ms. Shaw would it?"

Frank's eyes instantly narrowed and walked over to the window, lowering one of the shades he tried to look outside to see who was watching them. He shut the blinds after having no success.

"Now tell me, Mr. Martin, I thought we were friends..."

"Partners Mr. Coletta, business partners."

"Even so...I didn't think it was a partners job to mess with ones property"

"Terri's a big girl, she can do what she bloody well please"

"You British, such language. But that's not why I was calling, I need you to do another job, just one more"

"And if I don't?"

"Well then lets just say as soon as Ms. Shaw walks out the bathroom door, she wont be anyones property, nor will she be alive."

Frank looked at the door as the knob as it turned.

"What's it going to be Frank" Donald pushed.

The door opened and Terri stood there, looking questionably at Frank.

"Such a beautiful woman isn't she Mr. Martin, I'm not surprised you fell for her, everyone does. But in any case, what is it going to be...the job, or her life, you have 5 seconds to make a decision. 5...4..."

Frank had to do it, he couldn't risk her life. He knew it was wrong, but it was better then her dying.

"...3..."

"Frank whats going on?" Terri questioned.

Terri was about to walk out when he put a hand up to stop her. Donald continued.

"..2..."

"I'm listening"

"Well done Mr. Martin...well done indeed"


	4. Under Pressure

"We have a deal then? Am I correct Mr. Martin"

"Frank, again, what is going on, who are you talking to!"

Frank closed his eyes clutching the phone in his hand.

"We have a deal"

"Wonderful, I will see you soon, as well as Ms. Shaw"

"You'll never get away with this Coletta"

"Oh, but Mr. Martin, I always have"

**click**

The phone went dead. Frank yelled and threw it across the room. He put one hand on the wall to steady himself. He was so mad he could burst with anger. Terri ran over and put one hand on his face, trying to make him look at her, he couldn't, not after what he just did.

"Frank...whats wrong...Frank...your scaring me"

Frank looked into her eyes...they were filled with such worry, for him. He sighed and put his arms around her drawing her closes. He had one arm wrapped around her back and the other around her head. His face rested in the crook of her neck. She did wrapped her arms around him to.

"Baby...who was that?" She was scared to know. He mumbled into her neck, she didn't understand what he said, "Speak again?"

Frank brought he face up to look at her again.

"It was Coletta"

A different fear was now plastered in Terri's eyes. She backed away from him. Shaking her head.

"You...took the job...didn't you..."

"Terri..."

"After everything...everything I told you...you...you used me...how could you do this to me Frank?"

"Terri, if you would let me explain"

"Oh..I think you've explained yourself enough"

Terri ran out of the room down the stairs.

"Damn it...TERRI COME BACK!" He yelled after her. But it was to late, she was already out the door and driving away in her car. Frank slammed his front door shut.

"FUCK!"

He looked at his watch. He had four hours to think of someway to take down Coletta. He ran to his phone in the kitchen and dialed the only person who could help him. He waited impatiently for the person to answer. The person answered on the the 5th ring, French accent looming.

"Monsieur Frank you do realize there is a 9 hour time difference between you and myself"

"Am I interrupting?"

"Nonsense, always time for you, Frank, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"What connections do you have to the feds in Los Angeles"

"Ah yes...always pleasure with you Frank"

"You expected something else?"

"No. How much time?"

"I have a 4 hour window"

"Thats a lot of calls in such a short amount of time"

"Well then I guess I'm glad I'm not interrupting anything aren't I" Frank smiled.

"I suppose, now, enlighten me, what is it this time"

Frank walked down the stairs to a secret door at the bottom of his stairs. Punching in the code he waited for it to open.

"Oh you know, same old, same old?"

"That bad?"

"You have no idea"

With that the door opened and it showed a large room, full of guns and ammo.

"Anything you cant handle?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind some extra help"

"What do I get out of this?"

"My deep and undefined gratitude"

"Ah..same old Frank"

Frank pulled out a Beretta and opened up to check the magazine to make sure it was full. After checking he pushed it back into the handle and put it in his back of the jeans.

"Same old Tarconi"

"Well I suppose I could make a few calls...What do you plan on doing?"

"Me...lets just say I have some apologies to make"

"Ah yes...a woman. I understand, good luck"

"thank you"

"Anytime, just send the information and Ill do what I can"

"It's sent"

"Well then...good day Frank"

Frank shut off the phone and grabbed a bag down and started to fill it with guns and ammo. Hoping that it would be enough.

**At Coletta's**

"My dear Terri why did you even presume to think I had no idea where you were going, I must say though...that decoy girl...what a good job that was. I believed it...up until the moment she was killed"

Terri was in a chair, hands and feet tied together. She suck in a breath, "You bastard"

"My dear...such harsh words for some a young woman, it's to bad you couldn't handle my lifestyle...you would've made a beautiful wife" He said leaning toward her, his face barely touching hers.

"I never would've married you, sooner or later I would've became this way, I'm glad it happened quickly"

"Ah yes...I remember, you like your men...British"

He pulled her face to his and kissed her. She struggled to get away from him, but it was no success, seeing as she was tied to a chair. After he let go she shriek. She then looked at him angry and spit at his face. "You will never be anything like him" Donald stood back and laughed, taking out a handkerchief and wiping off his face. Then he took a punch to her face. Then wiped his knuckle off.

"It's a shame he took the job, even after knowing what will happen to him, we could've had so much more use for him. Unfortunately after today their will be no more Frank Martin"

"What are you talking about" Terri sneered. Donald looked at her questionably then smiled, Terri continued. "He has no idea what is going to happen, he is just doing this for the money"

"My pet your wrong..." He put a hand on her face, "He knows exactly what he is doing...I told him on the phone this morning, in fact the only reason he is doing this is or you, I made him choose, this job...or your life"

Terri turned away and closed her eyes, not believing what she was hearing. Frank had given his life to save hers. It all made sense now, Donald must've had a sniper at Frank's, knowing that Frank would never let harm come to her, he agreed. Wow did she feel like shit right about now.

"Aw hats wrong pumpkin...frank not mention that to you?"

"Shut up"

Issac walked into the room and handed the phone to Donald.

"yes...uh huh...thank you"

"He is here...take her"

Donald walked out of the house to where Frank had pulled up his car. Frank got out and stood next to the drivers side taking off his gloves. Frank looked across the parking lot to see a black van pull up, 2 men getting out from the back. Holding the doors open.

Donald click his fingers and two guards came and started to pat down Frank.

"What the hell?"

"Just a precaution Frank, cant have you armed"

Frank sighed.

"He is clean"

"You expected different Coletta"

"I never know what to expect with you Mr. Martin , now do I"

Frank looked over his shoulder to see Teri being hauled into the van. Terri saw him and began to struggle, her could barely hear his name through the tape she had over her mouth. Frank was about to make a dash to her but the two men in in front stopped him. Donald waved a finger in front of his face.

"Now now, none of that"

"Bastard you said you wouldn't hurt her"

"I said she would be safe, when I know the deal is complete, correct"

Donald stepped forward, shoving the guards away. Issac handed an envelope to Donald who then gave it to Frank.

"You will keep the envelope closed until you go down the mountain. Then you will open it and follow it's instructions"

"This wasn't part of the deal"

"Lets call it...how is it said...oh yes...a twist, to our deal"

Frank grabbed the envelope and walked to his car, he got in, but not before hearing Donald's warning.

"If things go wrong...she's dead"

Frank got in the drivers side and started the car. Driving away from the house. Once getting down the mountain he pulled out the papers in the envelope. It was instructions to where the package was, after reading them over, Frank put the papers back into the envelope and drove to the destination. He hoped that the inspector would once again come in handy and help him. It was all he had. Once getting to the destination he turned the car off and waited. Thats when he saw it. A car pulled up across from him. He looked at who got out and he didn't want to believe it.

"No..."

And there she was, as beautiful as ever, she had on a red gown that made her sparkle with the sunset. But why was she dressed up. She walked over to the passenger side door, he unlocked it and she got in. Slamming it shut.

"Whats going on Terri? Where's the package"

"I'm sorry Frank...it's me...I'm the package"

She opened her hands to reveal a small vile. Frank cursed and gripped his steering wheel.

"That bastard..."


	5. Breaking the Rules

"Frank...say something?"

It had been an hour since he had picked up the 'package' Frank how not said a word to Terri the entire ride. He had no idea what was going on, but all he knew is that Donald would pay, but right now he had to think of how to get Terri out of this mess.

"Why are you all dressed up?"

"Donald told me I had to attend a party, but I Don't think it's jump some party Frank...something bad is going to happen"

"Did he give you anything to give me?"

"Yes..."

Terri reached into her purse and pulled out a small disk. She handed it over to Frank, he took it with his free hand and inspected it, still keeping an eye on the road then then gave it back to her.

"What is it Frank?"

"I Don't know...did he tell you anything?"

"Only that as soon as we arrive I am suppose to meet with Issac. Who is meeting us wherever we are heading...where are we heading?"

Frank handed her the envelope. Terri opened it up and looked at the address and got wide eyed.

"This cant be right...no no...this is not right at all"

"What? What isn't right"

"The Harding House...this cant be the right address, Donald isn't this narrow minded"

"He tied you up and stuffed you in a van..."

"Be quiet. No, the Harding House, it's a piece of estate owned by the Governors son Phillip. And when you think top security this is it. No one is allowed in or out without special permission. Wait a minute..." She went back to her purse and pulled out a small envelope and pulled out what was inside, two tickets.

"What is it?"

"Tickets...to Phillips engagement. Damn it, where did he find these..."

"Wait, you knew about this?"

"In a sense...Phillip is my half brother...same father...different mothers, he invited me to his engagement to his girlfriend of 3 years..."

"Wait...Your the governors daughter!"

"Don't make a deal please! I would've told you sometime..."

"Never mind...why would Donald try to sabotage your brother?"

"It has to for money. If my father and brother dies all of the estate and power goes to me. Daddy never approved of Donald, which was a reason I tried to end it...but you know Donald. But beside the point...I cant believe this...he is trying to kill my family..."

Terri wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek. Frank sighed, "Terri, let me promise you...no one, you or your family is going to die tonight..."

"Don't make promises you cant keep"

"Rule number 4 Terri, I never do"

Frank took her hand and pulled it to his lips squeezing it, trying to give her some hope that he would succeed in this.

"Frank you better have a plan"

"Let's just say the I have connections"

"We can only hope"

Frank pulled into the driveway of the estate. They pulled up to the gate and a man knocked on their window.

"Name?"

"Frank Martin and Terri Shaw"

The man looked over the list and made two checks and nodded to the other man at the gate. He pushed a button and it opened up.

"Enjoy your night"

Frank nodded and rolled his window up. Terri hugged herself, she had a bad feeling about this. Driving up to the space to park he turned off the ignition. They both got out of the car, Frank walked to the trunk and opened it, revealing a small bag. He opened to check that everything was in their, which consisted of many types of weapons.

"Give me the bag..."

"Why?"

"You'll never make it past security...I can"

"I guess your the expert"

Frank got the bag out and handed it to her, she nodded and was about to start walking toward the house, when suddenly Frank grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. Pushing her against the car he kissed her passionately. When they broke apart , they both smiled.

"Frank...about this morning"

"Don't, it's fine, I was never mad"

Terri dropped the bag and hugged him, Frank didn't care about anything right now...he had Terri again and that was all that mattered, but for how long? Could they make it? Frank grabbed her hand and she took the bag, they walked to the house.

"Ms. Shaw, how wonderful to see you" The greeter at the door said smiling. Terri smiled back, and hugged the old man.

"Hello Tony, it's wonderful to be back home as well, I'd like you to meet my friend...Frank Martin" Frank held out his hand and shook Tony's

"Pleasure Tony"

"The pleasure is all mine, it's wonderful to see a smile back on Terri's face"

Terri blushed and hide in Franks shoulder, she could hear Franks laughter. They excused themselves and walked into the house. It was huge...Frank was astonished by its size. Terri found a open closet and threw the bag in there. Then she directed him to the ball room. Frank held her hand and escorted her though the doors. As they entered a voice rang out.

"Terri! Terri is that you!" Terri looked up to the voice that was calling her name, she looked through the crowd to see Phillip rushing toward her. Terri smiled and let go of Franks hand running toward him.

"Phillip!" She flung her arms around him hugging him. He laughed and spun her around.

"My baby sister...look at you...you look fantastic, your beaming!"

Phillip handed Terri some champagne. He clicked it with hers before taking a drink.

"Do i really look changed? It hasn't been that long"

"Terri, 7 months is a long time"

"I guess...so where is Susan?"

"Susan had to catch a plane to Milan for business, but she said not to cancel the party, never liked wasted money. But anyway, how are things with Donald?"

"Donald is no longer with her"

Frank said walking up to the two. Phillip looked at Terri, then to Frank.

"And you are?"

"Frank Martin" Frank held out his hand. Phillip hesitated for a moment, Terri didn't catch it but Frank did, not dropping his hand or gaze Frank waited patiently. Phillip them met his gaze smiled and shook his hand.

"Welcome Mr. Martin, tell me...how do you know my sister?"

"Phillip, this isn't the place"

"Aw, come on sis, obviously some thing has happened, I would love to hear about it?"

"Hear about what?"

Terri turned to see her father standing behind her. She smiled and hugged him.

"Woah...princess, I'm happy to see you to...now hear about what?"

"Mr. Martin was just about to tell the story..."

"..of how I saved Terri's like one night after work. She was attacked and I happened to be in the area and I saved her life" Frank interrupted.

"My gos..sweet ms is this true?"

"Dad it was nothing, but I was thankful Frank was there..."

"Well then..." Her father walked over and shook Franks hand, "Any man who saved my babies life is a welcome man in my home" Frank smirked and shook his hand also. Terri smiled...he had gained respect with her father.

:Thank you Mr. Governor"

"Please...please...call me Albert, I wasn't born governor"

"My mistake Albert"

"Now...who wants a drink?"

Albert walked in front and took Terri's hand , Terri gave her drink to Frank and smiled leaving him with Phillip.

"So...Mr. Martin. What are your intentions with my sister" He asked taking a sip.

"I believe that is our business, if you Don t mind"

"Actually" Phillip set his glass on the table, then walked behind Frank, Frank felt something push into him, it was a gun. Phillip whispered to him, "I need to know your exact intentions. See, my sister is here for a certain reason...one I cant have ruined. Do we have a deal?" Terri was now walking back with her father smiling, she looked so happy. Frank gritted his teeth.

"We have a deal, now let me go"

"Pleasure"

Frank coughed to make a small scene, causing Phillip to pull away from him. Frank continued to cough and went to the table resting against it, then scribbled something on on the napkin he hand used to cover his mouth with. Concerned Terri walked back over and took her place next to Frank. She wrapped one arm around Frank and squeezed him, "You ok?" Frank put his arm around her.

"I'm fine" He said.

"Ok" She said. Phillip walked over to his sister.

"Might I steal him away for a minute, you have someone that wanted to speak with you, an Issac?"

Franks arms tightened around Terri's waist, he didn't want to let her go, he didn't even want her here, something was going on and her brother was in on it. Terri didn't want to go either but she had to, she knew the kind of man Donald was, in her own home or not, he still could try anything. So she agreed. Before Frank let her go he slipped the napkin into her hand, she made sure no one was watching as she slipped it underneath the dress. Walking away she left Frank alone with Phillip and Albert.

"So Frank, my daughter tells me you are a professional driver..what for?"

"People need things delivered, I deliver them, I'm actually thinking of changing careers, sometimes it will do someone well, Don t you agree?"

"Brains and brawns, I like you Frank, I like you a lot. Hopefully this wont be the last time we see each other, tell that daughter of mine your welcome anytime."

"I will do that sir, and thank you"

Phillip drank his drink, anger gleaming from his eyes. Then something changed, Frank noticed his eyes had reverted to what was behind him. Frank looked up causally at the ceiling, the mirror there showed 3 men walking into the room Terri had just gone into, and they were carrying a large container. Frank was pretty sure that was more cocktails.

"Will you excuse me? I have some people I need to say hello to, Frank...Father"

"Nice meeting you Phillip" Frank sneered, in a tone only Phillip could pick up.

"You to Frank"

Phillip excused himself. Frank needed to get into that room, but before anything, he stopped, he saw Donald walk into the room that Phillip entered, the same room Terri was in. This wasn't good, Frank made his way over excusing himself from Albert when suddenly the lights went black. Screaming filled the ballroom. Frank stopped and braced himself for whatever was coming. Then a shot rang out, more screaming, there was no way more Frank to get out of their now. When the lights went back on security had already made its way through telling everyone to calm down. Thats when Frank took in a breath.

At his feet was Albert Harding, lying in a pool of blood. Frank knew this couldn't have looked good. Terri, Phillip, and Donald all ran into the ballroom. Terri screamed and ran to her father on the floor, cradling his head in her hands. Sobbing. Phillip screamed, "Arrest that man" Pointing to Frank.

"I didn't do anything!"

Security grabbed him before he could move and search him, they pulled out a 9mm, they opened the mag to see 1 shot missing, they pushed it up and then took their handcuffs out and cuffed him.

"Terri I didn't do this! You have to believe me!"

Terri looked up, tears glistening down her face. She walked up to Frank and stood in front of him.

"Terri..."

Then she slapped him, slapped him so hard it echoed in the building. _She thinks I did it_ He thought. He couldn't look at her. Security escorted him out of the ballroom.

"Take him to the cell in the basement, we Don t want him going anywhere..." Phillip said smiling as he looked as his sister. She wiped her eyes and walked away. Their father was dead and Frank was deemed guilty of it.

_Things are going accordingly to plan _Phillip smiled to himself.


	6. Its not too late

Terri walked out of the ballroom and then ran. Ran as fast as her heels could take her, she needed to get to the basement.

**Later...**

It had been 1 hour since Frank had been arrested. He was tossed in some tiny cell that Phillip had on the grounds. If he could get out of the cell he could take the 3 guards he had out easily and silent, but things just had to be difficult.

"Comfortable?" One of guards asked.

"Fantastic...would you mind not speaking to me, your voice is causing my brain to loose cells"

The two other guards laughed at their captain when Frank had told him off. The captain walked over to Frank's cell.

"You better watch your mouth...your already in deep shit, and my boss has got some nice things planned for you"

"And I got some for you Michael..." Michael turned around to see Terri leaning against the door, the face aching with seduction. Frank's eyes got wide _what is she doing here!_

"Uh...Ms. Shaw...your not suppose to be down here..."

Terri walked over to him. Swinging her hips, the other guards eyes eyed with hunger.

"Is it my brother...don't let him intimidate you, i don t...besides..." She was now standing directly in front of him. guard number 2 and 3 were on each of her sides. Not directly next to her but a few feet away. She smiled and leaned up to Michaels ear, staring directly into franks eyes, "...you just as big and bad as he is...don't you trust me on that" Michael nodded, "Well...you shouldn't"

She head butted Michael, then kneed him in the gut, while raising the chair next to her and throwing it at the guard on her left. Causing him to fall over against the wall, injured. Guard number 3 then grabbed his gun and got it out, but not quick enough. She grabbed the arm that had the gun and twisted it around, punching him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Terri behind you!" Frank yelled.

She turned around and there was guard number two, no gun but a knife. She took her stance smiling. Then motioned for him to approach her. He lunged for her she blocked his move and knocked him to the ground. He took the knife and raise it up under her dress splitting it down the side. She did a full 360 trying to not get cut. She looked down at her dress and smiled.

"Thanks" She ran forward and kicked him in the face, heels piecing his neck. He fell backwards, holding his neck. She then brought out a silencer from her holster that was underneath her dress and walked over , shot him in the head, and the same for the other guards. Walking over to the keys on the shelf she picked up the one to Franks cell, when she got there she opened it. Told Frank to turn around and unlocked the keys to the cuffs. When he faced her again she immediately wrapped her arms around him. Then brought her hand to his face, "I had to do it...it was the only way to get out out of their...I gout your note and you were right, Phillip has gone crazy, he and Donald both, Frank I'm so sorry" She hid her face in his chest. Frank just rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. Looking at the scene in front of him. Terri looked up and around, "We don't have much time come on" She handed Frank the gun and then brought the other she had out of her other leg holster.

"Who are you?"

They walked up the stairs and into a deserted hallway, Terri ignored him, Frank got upset and grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

"I asked you a question, what the Fuck is going on Terri"

"Alright...My name is Theresa, or Terri for short. I'm undercover agent for the CIA"

"So you lied to me"

"No I didn't lie to you Frank, everything you know about me is the truth, Albert is..or was my father, I found out about him when I was 19 years old, I was already working for the CIA then. After meeting my father it was like i was the daughter he always wanted, Phillip has always been jealous. When my father suspected that his new client Donald was trying to set him up, the CIA sent me in. I didn't realize I would go so far though"

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Ive been undercover for 6 years...Frank I have never lied to you"

"I know...but right now...we have to talk about this later because you need to duck..."

"What?"

"DUCK"

Frank pushed Terri away and stopped the club the guard was about to hit her with. He used the club to bring him closer and then broke his grip on it. Frank flipped the club over to the handle side and then smack the guard across the face with it.

"Holy shit! I didn't even hear him"

"Your lucky I saw him"

"We gotta go Frank...there is a bomb in this building, and if we don't find it...it wont be good"

Frank nodded and they both ran down the hallway. Terri turned the corner and found the elevator. They pushed the button to go to the main level.

"How big is this place?"

"Big enough to explode and make it look like a terrorist attack that you did"

"What exactly is going on?"

"Before my father was killed, he signed over a new will last year, leaving everything to me. Phillip was upset and thats when he turned to Donald apparently"

"If your father and you are dead then he gets the money for it. And since he cant shoot you like he did his father he plans to just blow you up. And I'm the scapegoat."

"Exactly"

The elevator dinged and the door opened. Frank made sure it was clear and told her to follow him. When they reached the room that Phillip and Donald were in she stopped him. Told him to wait while she got the guards out.

She stood in front of the doors and ruffled her hair, ripped more of her skirt, then she opened the door and ran into the room.

"Donald, he escaped! He tried to strangle me! He had a gun and he shot the guards...Donald he is free!" Donald's eyes got wide.

"Guards! Search the grounds, I want that man back here!"

They nodded and ran out the door. Frank wait for the door to close before he shot them all, using the silencer. Donald walked over to Terri and put his hand on her face.

"No one will touch you again"

"Take your hand off her"

Donald froze and put his hand up. Frank had walked into the room and had his gun to Donald's head. Phillip was about to grab his when Terri grab hers and pointed it at him.

"Oh no Dear brother, I'm afraid the rules are going to take a turn for the worst for you. How dare you, humiliate me and the family with your excursions and then you do this"

"You don't know what you are talking about"

"Oh yeah...Why don't you call Susan...Wait you cant...her body was found a month ago in the river outside New York, nice job though."

Frank pushed Donald forward to Phillip.

"I mean you got Donald to burn off her prints and then removed her teeth, what did she do huh? Find someone better, were the drugs not what she wanted from you"

"Shut up!"

"No. you FUCKING SHUT UP. You killed our father you sick bastard, because of money..all because of fucking money. You could've had it all"

"Shut up you whore. Your just like your mother. Aw daddy sure loved her, that one night in heaven brought you into our little world. Daddy's princess. And the pain in the ass to the rest of us. Do you know what it was like, to have your own mother leave you when you are 7 because your father was unfaithful and had a child with another woman. Only to have that child grow up and become his favorite"

"He loved you"

"Not like you, you were everything he ever wanted, I was his name"

All of a sudden Terri felt pressure against her back.

"Ah Issac nice of you to join us" Donald said as Frank turned to see Issac holding Terri with a gun to her back.

"Drop it" he said. Terri dropped her gun, "You to" He said to Frank. Frank did the same also.

"Well looks like the tables have turned" Phillip opened the crate to reveal a bomb. He set the timer for 15 min. Make sure it didn't go off to soon. Phillip wanted to get away.

Terri looked over at Frank, she had her hands raised. He nodded to her, she nodded back. Suddenly she elbowed Issac in the solar p lex. Then grabbed his arm with the gun and banged it against her knee making it drop. Then she flipped him over. Frank then grabbed the gun he placed down and shot at the now running Donald and Phillip. He got Phillip in the leg, but Donald escaped through the door.

Terri stood up with her gun in her hand, she kicked Issac and told him to stand, he did and raised his hands, "Please...I've always liked you"

"You know, I think I want you to kneel" She shot him in the leg. Then she pressed her heel into the wound. He screamed. She shot him in the head, death coming quickly.

"TERRI!We got to go" Frank screamed to her. She ran over and was almost to the door, he was right after her, then it happened. She heard a shot and then covered herself. She wasn't bleeding then she looked at Frank, who was kneeling on the ground screaming, holding his shoulder, he was shot. Phillip had a gun in his hand. She was about to run over but Frank looked up holding his wound.

"GO!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Damn it Terri! Go!"

Swallowing the tears she turned running past the bullets. She made her way tot he outside and ran into the arms of a police officer. She looked around...there were hundreds of agents there, but she never made a call. She then focused on the police officer in front of her.

"Officer inside! There is a man injured"

"I'm sorry we need to come over here, there was a bomb threat and we need to clear the grounds..."

"NO...THERE IS A MAN, HE NEEDS YOUR HELP!"

"Terri!" Terri looked over to see Tony. She ran over and he hugged her, "Where's Frank?"

She pointed to the house. Tony held her close.

Inside

"You know I always though about my Sisters taste in men. She never was a great picker"

"You seemed to like Donald"

"He was a business deal, nothing more, nothing less"

Phillip kicked Frank in the stomach.

"Why don't you fight like a real man?"

"Like you?" Frank said holding his stomach.

"How much more man to you possibly need? Now if you would be so kind and die!"

He was about to shoot frank when Frank grabbed a knife from his ankle and stabbed Phillip in the leg. Phillip screamed, already having one leg with a bullet, now the other with a gun, it must've been painful. Standing up Frank looked at Phillip. Frank spit blood on the floor then wiped his mouth. Taking in this pathetic scene. He then leaned over Phillip and put his head in his hands. Leaning his face so close, he whispered, "You wanted to make me upset and fight, well you got it, but you, are NOTHING" He set him up so that Phillip was kneeling, facing the same way Frank was, with his back to him. Frank spun around and the kicked him. Causing Phillips neck to break, slumping over dead.

Frank straightened his coat and then looked at the bomb

...1:00...59...58...57

"SHIT!" He dashed out of the room.

**Outside**

"I NEED TO HELP HIM. SOMEBODY GO AND HELP HIM" Terri screamed. Tony had her in her arms as she struggled to break free. She shoved Tony away and made a dash for the house, another officer was already on her tail, and thats when it happened.

The entire house blew up into a giant ball of fire into the night. The officer grabbed Terri , threw her to the ground covering her body with his, while her screaming. The officer yelled for her to stay down. The fire department showed up and ran to the house. Terri pushed the officer off of her and stood on her feet. She ran her dirty hands through her hair and screamed, then began sobbing, reaching for the house she walked, Tony ran up to her and stopped her hugging her. She screamed and sobbed. Yelling his name into the night. Tony wrapped his arm around her back and neck, trying to calm her down...she sunk to the ground.

"Frank..." She sobbed.


End file.
